Sambungan untuk Nakahara Chuuya
by synstropezia
Summary: Apakah Dazai Osamu memang dikutuk, karena rindunya pada Nakahara Chuuya tak mendapatkan balasan berarti? Karena rekan-rekannya juga terluka dengan kerinduan yang Dazai rasai? #skkangstwek2k19


_Pukul 7.00_

* * *

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

Suara detak jantung seolah-olah beradu dengan denting beker yang menanti waktunya melompat, untuk membangunkan pemuda jangkung di atas _futon_. Napasnya begitu tergesa-gesa memburu udara. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipis, merambat ke tangan bahkan kaki yang sesekali, menendang kekosongan di depan sana.

Dia ingin membangunkan kesadarannya, dan mengakhiri mimpi buruk sekelam malam. Indah matanya yang terpejam terus berlari–menghindari kejaran tangan-tangan hitam yang hendak menarik kegentarannya, agar kembali pada gundah di pelosok kalbu.

_"Kau itu dikutuk. Makanya aku dan teman-temanmu menderita."_

Larinya juga belajar cara membunuh suara. Selama napasnya ingin menjadi hirup yang hidup, ia tidak boleh merasai salah atau hari itu juga; **penyesalan datang mengadili langkahnya yang pengecut.**

* * *

**Penyesalan mustahil membiarkannya, walau ia lari untuk hidup.**

* * *

_"Ini adalah kutukanmu, Dazai Osamu. Kau akan kehilangan orang-orang yang menyayangimu, tanpa sempat membalas mereka."_

_DEG!_

"Hah ... hah ... hah ..."

Sekali lagi, nasib membangunkannya dengan kalimat kejam yang mungkin saja nyata, apabila 'suatu hari nanti' masih berlaku untuk Dazai Osamu yang samar-samar _lupa cara berlari_.

* * *

**Sambungan untuk Nakahara Chuuya**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa bikin sakit mata, gaje, feel ga sampe, alur kelembatan, dazai stres dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi serta diikutkan pada event "soukoku angst week 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 6: Curse/ Till Death do Us Part**

* * *

_Pukul 7.25_

* * *

Usai menyiapkan diri dengan mandi dan mengenakan pakaian kerja, Dazai menikmati sarapan di atas meja bundar kecil. Sepotong roti tawar menjadi andalannya untuk memangkas waktu, ditemani segelas susu dingin yang lebih sering terabaikan, karena tangan kanannya asyik menuliskan surat–sementara bagian kiri menggenggam ponsel menunggu nada panggil tersambung.

_Tut ... tut ... tut ..._

"Pagi, Chuuya~ Hari ini aku sarapan roti dan segelas susu. Bagaimana denganmu? Tetapi jangan diceritakan, deh, punyamu pasti mewah terus membuatku iri. Awas saja kalau aku gajian. Nanti kufoto biar Chuuya tahu, bukan hanya kamu yang bisa makan enak."

"Omong-omong hari ini Senin, lho~ Kuharap Chuuya tidak lupa meskipun kamu sedang berlibur. Meja kerjamu pasti dipenuhi laporan. Jangan-jangan sudah menjadi replika Gunung Fuji saking menumpuknya."

"Kalau aku tentu saja tidak. Atsushi-_kun_ akan membantuku mengerjakan laporan. Lagi pula ada Kunikida-_kun_ yang sangattt ... cerewet. Melihatnya marah-marah selalu saja mengingatkanku padamu, Chuuya."

Jeda menyempil sejenak dalam percakapan mereka. Mimpi buruk barusan kembali menemui untuk menghantui Dazai yang spontan melepas pena. Tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambut, berharap belenggu keburukan itu berhenti menjerat dengan kengerian–sekali ini saja, melepas jiwanya agar berpulang pada kebebasan merasai yang menepikan pedih, risih, dan sedih.

"Tadi aku bermimpi buruk. Semuanya terlihat gelap di dalam sana. Kakiku berjalan lambat, dan lama-kelamaan berlari ketika Chuuya memperlihatkan punggungmu di hadapanku."

"Tetapi, Chuuya, punggungmu terasa sangat jauh. Saat aku berhasil meraih bahumu, dirimu dipenuhi _noda_. Bagian paling mengerikannya adalah kemampuanku tidak aktif, Chuuya. Meskipun hanya mimpi, tetap saja menyeramkan."

"Lalu tiba-tiba, Chuuya mengatakan diriku ini dikutuk sehingga kamu dan teman-temanku menderita. Katamu juga ini adalah kutukanku yang nantinya akan kehilangan orang-orang yang menyayangiku, tanpa sempat membalas mereka."

"Setelah meninggalkanku untuk berlibur, bagaimana mungkin kamu tega mengatakan hal sekejam itu?" Hanya keningnya yang bersandar pada meja, sementara kalimat-kalimat Chuuya tidak terlupakan atau tertinggal di atas sini. Dazai akan ingat dengan jelas seakan-akan perkataan tersebut menempel di genggamannya.

"Meski aku tidak menyalahkanmu, sih. Lagi pula hanya mimpi. Diriku kekanak-kanakan sekali takut pada hal seperti itu." Nyatanya bukan sebatas mimpi, karena Dazai telanjur kaku mengangkat pena. Kebuntuan ini menghadirkan hening yang menyebalkan, dan Dazai benci.

Kalau nanti dikirim terus Chuuya baca, apa dia akan sedih? Bukan Dazai jahat atau kejam, inginnya memang jujur untuk mengatakan 'mau melihat Chuuya menangis' tanpa alasan apa pun, selain egoisme semata.

"Lupakan saja. Nanti Chuuya bersedih padahal sedang liburan. Sebelum berangkat ke agensi, aku menuliskanmu sebuah surat, lho~ Sebuah majalah bilang cara ini sangat bagus untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kita."

"Hanya saja sekarang sudah jam delapan. Jadi, teleponnya kuputus dulu~ Bisa-bisa Kunikida-_kun_ marah kalau aku terlambat."

Kertas tersebut Dazai lipat, dan simpan ke saku celana disusul ponsel. Penanya sengaja ditinggalkan di meja–sama saja dengan yang di agensi. Sebelum menutup pintu, Dazai lebih dulu berpamitan pada kekosongan di ruangannya. Keputusan itu dibuat, karena Dazai sedikit bersyukur kehampaan ini menemaninya sepanjang ia menghubungi Chuuya yang masih saja, diam tanpa membalas.

(Setidaknya Dazai bukan seseorang yang betul-betul kesepian, meski bersama kekosongan)

* * *

_Pukul 11.25_

* * *

Tinggal 35 menit tersisa sebelum istirahat makan siang tiba. Pekerjaan yang sedikit menjadikan Dazai beres lebih cepat, sehingga dirinya bisa melanjutkan surat. Namun, ia memilih menelepon Chuuya seperti kemarin–meski tepatnya sudah dari sebulan lalu, Dazai mengulang rutinitas tersebut sampai Nakajima Atsushi maupun Kunikida Doppo hafal–anggota lain tengah menjalankan misi menyisakan mereka berdua.

_Tut ... tut ... tut ..._

"Siang, Chuuya~ Aku jadi curiga sebenarnya kamu kesepian di sana. Habis, teleponku selalu diangkat olehmu dan ajaibnya, Chuuya tidak cerewet seperti biasa."

"Aku berterima kasih untuk itu. Hal sekecil ini rasanya sangat berarti." Tanpa diketahui siapa pun bahkan Dazai sendiri, bibir sang pemuda melengkungkan kebahagiaan pada seulas senyum. Namun, perasaan tersebut terlalu kabur membuat Dazai belum memahaminya.

"Pekerjaanku sangat membosankan. Tetapi, jadi menyenangkan karena Chuuya mengangkat teleponku. Rasanya tidak makan siang juga bukan masalah. Aku selalu kenyang setiap bercerita padamu."

Cerita, ya ... terkadang Dazai iri pada para pendongeng. Mereka punya imajinasi, dan begitu hidup dalam mengisahkan kata. Jelas berbeda dengannya yang monoton, menikmati kepura-puraan sehingga sulit diminta tulus.

"Soal cerita ... enaknya tentang apa, ya? Hari ini Kunikida-kun sangat membosankan. Dia tidak melakukan hal-hal lucu yang bisa membuat ketawa. Kalau Atsushi-_kun_ jangan diharapkan, lawakannya garing banget."

Yang diperbincangkan tentu saja mendengar. Mereka saling berpandangan lantas bersepakat, untuk mengawasi Dazai dibandingkan mengabaikan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Benar juga~ Soal suratnya aku belum lanjut menulis. Ternyata lebih sulit dari dugaanku." Baru menulis satu paragraf saja Dazai ingin bersorak, terus pamer kepada Chuuya. Membuat hal se-ekspresif ini tentu pekerjaan sulit, bagi seorang detektif yang terbiasa objektif.

"Namun, Chuuya tenang saja karena pasti kuselesaikan. Cukup sekali aku mengecewakanmu dengan pergi dari Port Mafia."

Hening mendadak menyelimuti kantor agensi. Mengucapkan 'Port Mafia' gara-gara lidah terpeleset bukanlah hal lucu, karena tempat itu merupakan saksi bisu dari kekecewaan mereka yang ditinggalkan olehnya, terutama Nakahara Chuuya selaku partner Dazai Osamu.

"Ingat pertemuan tiga bulan lalu? Chuuya memang seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Suka marah-marah, masih pendek, selalu mengataiku, tetapi sekarang ... aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa kamu kecewa padaku? Merasa marah? Sedih karena kita ... terpisah?"

"Pertanyaanku mungkin terasa mendadak bagimu. Tetapi, aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Apa lagi sewaktu a–"

"Hentikan, Dazai. Kau hanya melukai dirimu sendiri." Ponsel rekannya itu disita oleh Kunikida. Sudah cukup Dazai memainkan monolog bodoh yang semata-mata mengenyangkan kepiluannya.

Mengosongkan genggamannya tidak berarti apa pun, karena luka tetap dibaca 'luka' selama pedih belum padam dan menjelmakan asa. Dazai bersikukuh merebut ponsel membuat Kunikida gesit menghindar. Pertengkaran tak langsung itu memperburuk kekhawatiran Atsushi yang mustahil tenang, ketika mereka terlalu menjujung ego–bukankah di situasi ini lebih pantas untuk saling memahami?

"Kunikida-_san_ ... Dazai-_san_ ..."

"Kembalikan, Kunikida-_kun_. Jangan mengganggu obrolanku dengan Chuuya." Jika Kunikida sejengkel itu, maka Dazai merasa berhak untuk gusar bahkan mengintimidasi–tatapannya sempurna menggelap, tanpa niat mengampuni Kunikida atau memutuskan mundur.

"Terimalah kenyataannya! Kau sendiri yang melihat orang itu pergi."

"Chuuya pergi dan aku menghubunginya! Apa yang salah dari itu? Kenapa Kunikida-_kun_ menatapku seolah-olah kamu terluka?!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya saja dan menangis? Melihatmu seperti ini membuat kami takut kau benar-benar hancur, Dazai." Mengucapkannya dengan bisikan lembut, dan merengkuh pundak yang rapuh itu tentu jauh lebih baik. Namun, baik Kunikida maupun Atsushi sama-sama tahu, Dazai tidak menginginkan mereka atau salah satunya.

Sekali ini saja walau sedikit memaksa, Dazai diharapkan memahami ketegasan Kunikida yang sesungguhnya, ingin menjadikan dia betulan baik-baik saja.

Mengocehkan keputusasaan tidak menjadikannya sederhana, melainkan kian rumit apabila diperbincangkan tanpa jeda. Sepanjang Dazai memiliki waktu, sebuah hari dan tanggal untuk disinggahi, ia boleh saja beristirahat–berhenti lantas mencari harapan baru, ketimbang terpaku akan hal lama yang telah usang, dan seharusnya dikenang sewajarnya saja.

Tidakkah Dazai mau sedikit terbuka, dan sejenak menyelami maknanya? Namun, abai lebih mudah diperbuat sehingga Dazai memilih membangkang. Ponselnya direbut paksa dari tangan Kunikida yang melemah–tak ketinggalan mengambil surat di meja kerja. Panggilan sudah terputus sejak lima menit lalu membuat Dazai menggertakkan gigi.

"Dazai-_san_!" Panggilan Atsushi sebatas dijawab dengan gelengan singkat. Kunikida menarik bahu juniornya itu, dan sengaja membiarkan Dazai pergi karena mungkin saja; di luar sana ada sebuah pengertian yang mau mengajari Dazai, untuk lebih melapangkan dada.

Jika Dazai menolak penyesalan, maka Atsushi menerimanya dengan pelukan yang terbuka, karena menyaksikan kepergian punggung itu adalah kekalahan terbesar.

* * *

_Pukul 13.25_

* * *

Trotoar yang di bagian sampingnya berpagar besi adalah destinasi tepat untuk melabuhkan penat. Sejauh mata memandang, pejalan kaki bisa menyaksikan laut menghampar luas dengan biru yang menenangkan. Angin musim panas pun turut berdesir memperkaya rasa dari pemandangan ini. Butir-butir keringat sudah menyatu dengan euforia, dan foto-foto bermunculan dari kamera instan yang selalu tahu cara menyenangkan hati.

Sementara bagi Dazai, atensinya tidak membutuhkan foto untuk membingkai kesederhanaan rasa menjadi luar biasa. Cukup memandangnya dari trotoar ini, menggenggam ponsel di tangan kanan, dan membayangkan laut itu sebagai mata yang selalu memperhatikannya lebih dari cukup, guna menghangatkan hati.

_Tut ... tut ... tut ..._

"..." Ke mana kata-katanya bersembunyi dan merahasiakan rasa? Dazai terus mencari tanpa pernah menemukan, selain menidurkan si penerima panggilan dengan bisu yang sendu.

"... mereka semua menyebalkan, Chuuya." Suaranya sangat pelan. Bising knalpot, dan teriakan klakson tentu menelan kalimat itu membuat keluhannya mustahil tersampaikan, selain lenyap tak berjejak.

"Mereka semua menyebalkan. Kenapa Kunikida-_kun_ tidak mau paham?" Lagi. Dazai memutuskan diam untuk mengistirahatkan lidah yang kelu. Mengulang kalimat '_aku tidak dikutuk_' seolah-olah merapal mantra, untuk menangkal mimpi buruk tadi pagi.

"Tadi Chuuya sempat mendengarnya, bukan? Aku dan Kunikida-_kun_ bertengkar. Dia bilang kenapa tidak mengaku saja lalu menangis? Itu sangat konyol."

"Apa yang harus diakui memangnya? Aku tidak paham kenapa Kunikida-_kun_ mengatakannya dengan wajah terluka, sementara diriku baik-baik saja."

"Lagi pula hanya curhat sebentar, kok. Dia seperti tidak tahu saja aku pasti riang lagi, dan mengakhirinya dengan mengajak Chuuya bercanda."

Perlahan Dazai mendongak berniat menyegarkan pikiran. Langit memang tidak membirukan hatinya yang putih akibat hampa. Namun, bukankah langit di atas sana sama saja dengan keadaannya di bawah sini? Secerah apa pun mereka, mau diisi dengan rupa-rupa warna yang macam-macam rasa, tetap saja kosong tanpa seorang pun mengerti.

Kesamaan itu sedikit-banyak melegakan Dazai. Matanya bisa menemukan kekosongan lain di luar apartemen untuk menemaninya, karena diam seorang Nakahara Chuuya lama-kelamaan menjenuhkan.

"Bukan hanya Kunikida-_kun_, Chuuya. Atsushi-_kun_ bahkan melihatku dengan tatapan terluka. Itu ... benar-benar mengerikan." Pembatas di hadapannya Dazai genggam erat. Mereka yang begitu baik tidaklah cocok berekspresi demikian, karena Dazai sadar dirinya bukan seseorang yang pantas untuk dikhawatirkan.

"Kadang melihat Atsushi-_kun_ mengingatkanku padamu. Untuk beberapa hal kalian sedikit mirip, meski tetap Chuuya lebih galak~" Terlebih soal fedora yang sesungguhnya, tidak berpengaruh terhadap tinggi. Jika Dazai merebut topi itu, Chuuya akan marah lantas menjadi monster kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Galakmu itu memang menyebalkan, tetapi sekarang aku malah ingin dimarahi olehmu."

Merasa puas telah menghabiskan waktu bersama laut, Dazai memutuskan beranjak ke toko bunga untuk membeli sebuket mawar merah, dan tidak kelupaan memutus sambungan. Tujuannya adalah tempat berlibur Chuuya yang sesungguhnya, telah Dazai ketahui sejak lama.

* * *

_Pukul 14.25_

* * *

Tonggak-tonggak batu dengan rerumputan di sekitarnya menjadi pemandangan pertama yang menyambut mata kecokelatan itu. Buket mawar pemberiannya sengaja Dazai sembunyikan di belakang punggung–berniat memberi kejutan pada Chuuya yang berdiri di hadapannya, dengan wajah dingin dan kaku yang sedikit melunturkan keriangan di senyuman Dazai. Ia sudah biasa. Hanya saja mengapa kesedihan ini tidak terkikis barang sejengkal?

"Hai~ Maaf mengganggu liburanmu." Kakinya maju selangkah agar lebih dekat. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang enak diceritakan, sewaktu Dazai berjalan kaki dari toko bunga ke tempat ini.

"Seperti biasa aku melihat banyak hal. Ibu pedagang bunga selalu ramah, dan dia menanyakan kabarmu. Tentu saja kujawab, 'Chuuya baik-baik saja walau kami jarang bertengkar'."

"Pasti kamu bingung, ya. Sayangnya aku tidak akan minta maaf~ Jadi, begini, aku membeli bunga di sana berkali-kali. Penjualnya pun bertanya, 'memang untuk siapa?'. Saat itulah aku menceritakan tentang Chuuya, dan segala tingkah menyebalkanmu~"

"Mau tahu sesuatu? Tadi saat aku membeli bunga, tiba-tiba ibu penjualnya bertanya, 'Chuuya itu pacarmu?'. Rasanya hatiku melayang-layang saat dia bilang begitu~"

Melayang-layang untuk dijatuhkan, sampai yang tersisa darinya hanyalah muram sebagai teman memimpikan kebahagiaan. Setangkai mawar Dazai petik lantas hirup dalam-dalam. Baunya benar-benar kosong tanpa harum semerbak yang memesona hati. Apakah akhirnya bunga juga berbohong seperti Chuuya? Atau mimpi mengenai dirinya yang dikutuk itu benar, sehingga apa pun yang Dazai rasai selalu saja hampa?

Bunga berbohong dengan bilang tubuhnya wangi. Chuuya berdusta tiga bulan lalu sewaktu ia berkata, 'tidak akan meninggalkan Dazai', karena nyatanya Chuuya pergi tanpa pamit atau menitipkan air mata perpisahan.

(Kalau Chuuya tidak menangis, berarti ia tak merasai sesal telah meninggalkan Dazai. Pemikiran yang egois, bukan?)

"Bagian paling menariknya, aku sempat melihat seorang perempuan memetik kelopak bunga. Dia baru saja patah hati."

"Kurasa melakukan hal seperti itu akan menghibur. Jadi perhatikan aku baik-baik, oke? Pertama-tama ..."

"Chuuya tidak merindukanku." Satu kelopak gugur mengecup tanah cokelat. Angin musim panas langsung menerbangkannya, untuk diberitakan kepada tanah lain yang kesepian.

"Chuuya merindukanku."

Dazai terus mengulanginya sampai mawar di genggaman botak, dan tiba pada kesimpulan 'Chuuya merindukanku'. Anggapan sepihak itu sedikit-banyak menyenangkan Dazai yang mengelus rambut Chuuya. Entah fedora si cebol menghilang ke mana–meski Dazai tidak keberatan bagaimanpun penampilan Chuuya, selama sang mantan rekan kembali dari liburan panjang yang suntuk, membosankan pun jenuh.

"Rambutmu keras sekali, Chuu. Dingin meskipun sekarang musim panas." Tubuh jangkungnya sedikit ditundukkan agar meraih Chuuya yang lebih pendek. Secarik kertas Dazai keluarkan dari saku celana, dan senyum miliknya kian menampakkan hampa.

"Suratnya belum selesai. Tetapi, akan kubacakan supaya Chuuya tahu bagaimana perasaanku."

_Aku menamai perasaan ini rindu, karena kedatanganmu nanti lebih ingin kupeluk dibandingkan kutolak akibat jengkel. Rindu ternyata memiliki rasa manis yang membuat seseorang bertahan, demi menyaksikan seberapa indah perasaan mereka tumpah, untuk mengisi seulas senyum dari sosok yang dirindukan dengan sukacita._

"Tetapi nyatanya, rindu memiliki rasa pahit yang lebih kuat, dan sangat kosong karena seseorang yang merindu sebatas mengkhayalkan pertemuan di masa mendatang. Ketidakpastiannya terlalu berat untuk ditanggung seorang diri. Hanya ditemani kesepian yang selalu saja, mematahkan hati dengan berbisik 'kau melakukan kesia-siaan'."

"Pada akhirnya seperti dikutuk, bukan?" _Aku juga begitu, kan? _

"Mau berapa kalipun aku bilang diriku tidak dikutuk, semua itu ternyata hanya kebohongan, Chuuya. Kebohongan yang kubuat agar aku tidak menyadari penderitaan yang kuciptakan sendiri ini, telah membawa kesengsaraan pada rekan-rekanku."

"Memercayaimu kembali memang omong kosong, ya? Tetapi, setiap Chuuya menerima teleponku harapan itu selalu saja datang. Makanya sejauh ini aku menganggapmu berlibur."

"Syukurlah, Chuuya. Tidak sia-sia aku meninggalkan ponselmu sebelum kamu benar-benar pergi."

Berharap memiliki sinonim 'menyiksa diri sendiri' secara tidak langsung. Namun, apa peduli Dazai karena memang, ia sudah dikutuk oleh kerinduannya sendiri yang akan hampa, bagaimapun Dazai mengubah cara dalam melakukan sesuatu. Mau rekan-rekannya turut sengsara juga, Dazai ingin menganggap itu salah mereka, karena ikut campur dalam harapannya.

(Selama kekosongannya ini tercipta untuk merindukan Chuuya, seumur hidup dikutuk juga Dazai tidak masalah)

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

Omake:

* * *

Ketika hari sudah senja, dan Dazai belum beranjak dari memeluk Chuuya, seseorang tengah mengawasinya dengan berdiri di depan gerbang. Jarak mereka terhitung sepuluh meter, membuat seluruh monolog Dazai terdengar jelas tanpa satu kalimat pun terlewat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Akutagawa?" Nama sang pengawas dipanggil dengan nada waspada oleh Nakajima Atsushi. Mata hitam jelaga kini menemui iris violet yang memicing curiga.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Ponsel di tanganmu itu ... milik Chuuya-_san_, bukan?" Sebelum tiba di sini, Kunikida meminta Atsushi untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mengangkat telepon Dazai. Benar saja dugaannya, dan mustahil meleset mengingat hanya Akutagawa yang mau berbuat sejauh ini.

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Memang apa pentingnya memberitahu Atsushi, jika Akutagawa mengambil ponsel tersebut dengan menggali makam Chuuya? Bocah harimau itu lebih baik diam saja, ketika Akutagawa bertindak demi Dazai.

"Berikan padaku."

"Apa alasanmu, _Jinko_? Berhenti menggangguku." Ponsel di genggamannya Akutagawa jauhkan dari tangan Atsushi yang menggapai-gapai. Akutagawa bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung mengeluarkan _rashomon_ untuk menyerang.

"Justru kau yang seharusnya berhenti mengganggu Dazai-_san_! Dia jadi stres, dan menganggap Chuuya-_san_ masih hidup."

Makam yang Dazai anggap sebagai tubuh Chuuya–sementara lekukannya disangka rambut, Atsushi tunjuk dengan wajah terluka seperti ketika menyaksikan Dazai menghubungi Chuuya di agensi. Ekspresi kesakitan itu tidak Akutagawa pahami, karena niatnya sekadar ingin membahagiakan Dazai yang merindukan Chuuya.

"Kalau Dazai-_san_ stres kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Akutagawa menunjuk garis lengkung yang tercetak di bibir sang mentor. Entah sejak kapan Dazai berdiri di belakang nisan Chuuya, dan memeluknya dari belakang lantas tertidur.

"Menurutmu dengan senyum seperti itu Dazai-_san_ bahagia?"

"Tersenyum berarti bahagia. Dazai-_san_ salah jika menganggap dirinya dikutuk, karena sebenarnya kau dan orang-orang di agensi saja yang terlalu ikut campur."

"Kau tidak punya alasan–", "Berhenti memasang wajah terluka seperti itu. Jangan mengacaukan kebahagiaan yang susah payah kubuat demi Dazai-_san_."

Niat Akutagawa tidaklah salah. Hanya saja terlalu menyakitkan sekaligus menjerumuskan, apabila dilihat dari sisi lain. Kalau telanjur begini, Atsushi jadi ragu harus melakukan apa.

* * *

A/N: Ku enggak tau sih mau nulis apa kali ini, tapi buat day 7 akan segera dibuat biar utangku lunas~ dan thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review atau sekedar lewat, aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mohon kritik saran juga agar fic selanjutnya bisa lebih baik.


End file.
